Palpitar
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hyakkimaru sentía un palpitar en su corazón cuando estaba con Dororo, no importa cual fuera si la niña o la chica que se había convertido después de no verla por tanto tiempo.


_Dororo No me pertenece._

_Este fic podría verse como una continuación de mi anterior Fic de Espera, pero también se puede ver de forma independiente. Lo único que hay que saber cómo en el anime, que hay un tiempo que ellos no se han visto y esto ocurre cuando se rencuentran. Claro con Dororo con quince años y Hyakkimaru como papu Hyakkimaru._

**Palpitar**

Para Hyakkimaru todo parece diferente y a la vez no, el haber recuperado la vista sin duda es algo que le ha cambiado mucho las perspectivas de las cosas. En ocasiones siente que aún puede ver el alma de las cosas, las siente aunque sus ojos a veces le dicen otra cosa, está ahí, levemente pero está ahí. Viajar solo durante los siguientes cinco años le parece extraño, lo cual es curioso, la mayor parte de su vida fue en un solitario y algo frio silencio, pero se había acostumbrado a esa presencia.

A esa niña de grandes sonrisas que era la luz en medio de la oscuridad que vivió.

Dororo.

Algo que le alegra es haberla podido ver antes de marcharse de viaje, donde ocupaba buscarse, encontrarse, aprender sobre este mundo. La mayoría de su viaje fue sobre la pérdida de lo que él sintió que fue su madre, su hermano, su padre…su familia.

Sentía que había perdido tanto.

Viajo por diferentes lugares, ayudando a le gente y comenzando a comprender como se mueve este nuevo mundo para él. Conoció gente amable, gente que buscaba el mal y personas que ocupaban ayuda. Durante su viaje con Dororo, generalmente la pequeña niña era quien siempre hacía todo por él, ahora entiende cuanto le debe.

Pensó que su viaje le ayudaría a encontrar algunas cosas que aún faltaban, pero la perdida de la niña parecía sobrepasar cualquier dolor.

Quería verla.

Pero también quería aprender tantas cosas.

Muchas veces se encontró pensando en la noche sobre si estaría bien, a veces recordaba a Mio, sobre su oscuro final y su muerte, no quería pensar que Dororo pasara por algo similar. Pero ahora no era tiempo de guerra y había escuchado sobre como la antigua tierra de Daigo, parecía prosperar nuevamente y como una villa parecía crecer en gran manera.

No había duda que esa villa, seria donde ella se quedó, ella era de esa forma.

Logrando lo que quería.

Había pensado en traerla con él en el viaje, pero recordaba la mirada de la niña en la villa, ella quería ayudarlos como era el último deseo de su padre. Así que había decidido con dolor, que sus viajes juntos se habían terminado. Él había terminado de buscar su cuerpo y la niña había buscado que proteger.

Aun así el destino es caprichoso.

Aunque se había prometido no buscarla ya que ella probablemente tenía una vida hecha, una vida donde él ya no formaba parte, terminan cruzando caminos un día de la nada. Están demasiado lejos de donde ella debería estar y él ha llegado hasta ese lugar de forma casual.

Un extraño encuentro del destino, donde termina salvándola de unos vándalos que parecen querer hacerle daño, aunque por el brillo de la katana de la niña, duda si quiera que le hubieran hecho daño.

Ella le grita idiota.

Y el mundo lleno de colores que ahora ve, se vuelve incluso más brillante cuando ella lo abraza entre lágrimas diciendo cuanto lo había extrañado. Parece diferente cuando habla, no solo de forma más suave o tranquila, su apariencia física también se ha transformado de una niña a una jovencita como en otros pueblos.

Pero ella es diferente.

No sabe si es su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes o las muecas que aun hace con su rostro, que aunque no las hubiera visto sabe que ella siempre las hizo. Sus sonidos le dejan ver eso, aún tiene recuerdos de cada momento con ella y son su posesión más preciada.

Y aunque se prometió no interferir de nuevo con la vida de ella, se ve arrastrado como una marea con ella, como siempre. No sabe que tiene la niña, pero parece que toda ella lo emborracha para querer seguir a su lado.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la villa que ella ayudo a construir, ella le cuenta toda clase de historias que han pasado. Como vive con dos huérfanos, una niña llamada Ume y un aprendiz de medico llamado Hiro, historias de como Biwamaru le ayudo a entrenar con la espada y sobre muchos nombres que apenas recuerda.

Ella parece radiante.

Él la deja.

Incluso cuando le toca a él contar sus historias, ella parece encantada de verle hablar, algo en lo cual con cinco años ha mejorado bastante. Conoce más palabras, sabe el significado de otras y todo parece tener sentido cuando las dice y no al principio donde estaba tan confundido.

En las noches durante su travesía, como cuando fueron niños en un viaje arriesgado, Dororo se acurruca cerca de él para dormir.

Y por algún motivo, aunque sabe que siempre paso, Hyakkimaru siente que en su interior todo palpita como si por fin estuviera vivo de nuevo.

.

—¿Quién es él?—gruñe un niño no mucho más pequeño que Dororo y él, con rostro enojado que parece dejar algo en claro.

Él no le es de su agrado.

Ha conocido gente así a lo largo de su viaje, que no parece estar tranquilos a su alrededor, pero viendo como ese niño abraza de forma posesiva a Dororo, puede decir que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Cuando ambos viajaban juntos Dororo era bastante recelosa de los demás, solo aceptando estar a su lado y en ocasiones confiando a Biwamaru, pero él también confiaba en ese anciano que más de una vez les salvo la tanda a ambos.

Pero ese niño.

—Él es mi hermano Hyakkimaru—habla Dororo con una gran facilidad ignorando como ambos hombres (bueno él es un hombre y este es solo un niño) parecen querer matarse con la mirada.

Se sintió raro escuchar la voz de ella decir su nombre, siempre lo llamo hermano mayor de forma formal, pero esto era…se sentía raro.

—¿Hyakkimaru-onii-chan?—habla la niña presentada como Ume.

¿Onii-chan?

Mira confundida a la niña, que parece un poco menor de lo que fue Dororo cuando fueron de viaje juntos.

Al final parece que Dororo les ha contado historias a ambos niños de su persona, por lo cual el ambiente se tranquiliza un poco y terminan todos juntos comiendo. Se sorprende que la comida de Dororo mejorara tanto en cinco años, pero ella le explica que ha estado cuidado de personas sin hogar durante todo este tiempo, pero que Hiro y Ume son los únicos que se han quedado permanentemente con ella como su familia.

Ve la forma en como ambos niños la tratan como hermana mayor, como ella parece convertirse en la figura maternal que ambos ocupan a pesar de su corta edad y como han formado una familia.

Se siente, extraño, como si viera una imagen a la cual no pertenece.

Y duele dentro de él.

.

Su idea de irse pronto, parece lejana cuando pasa cada día dentro de ese hogar. La casa de Dororo parece una de las más grandes de la villa y ella explica avergonzada como los aldeanos la tratan como su salvadora. Cada día la chica se despierta y hace muchas diligencias dentro del hogar con ayuda de Ume y Hiro, haciéndolo sentir algo incómodo por no hacer nada, hasta que ella le pide que ayude con cosas sencillas: cortar la madera, sacar eso, cortar aquello.

Es extraño ya que nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo en un hogar como para saber que es un hogar.

Cinco años viajando solo, lo han hecho capaz de tratar sus heridas, conseguir alimentos hablar con otros. Cuidar de un hogar, no es algo en sus habilidades.

Pero Dororo o los niños no dicen nada y le enseñan con paciencia, especialmente Ume que le enseña como cortar los vegetales.

Luego Dororo lo lleva por la ciudad junto con Ume, ya que el niño que aún sigue viéndolo mal, debe irse a trabajar como asistente. En medio de la ciudad algunos pocos que son residentes lo reconocen y saludan, otros lo ven de lejos sin saber que alguna vez parte de su actual cuerpo no existió.

Dororo y Ume le dejan cargar las cosas, mientras es presentado a los aldeanos y amigos de ambas, todos parecen reconocerlo.

—Ella ha hablado mucho de ti—dice una señora de un puesto de frutas que les regala un poco.

Nadie parece querer venderle nada a Dororo, a pesar que ella admite que tiene dinero, todos parecen regalarle cada cosa que compra, para completa frustración de la chica.

¿Ella hablo de él?

Había imaginado que Dororo había seguido adelante, teniendo una mejor vida de la que había pasado antes, pero tal vez ella también lo extraño de la misma forma que él. Puede que ese sea el principal motivo, para que dos semanas desde su rencuentro no se marchara de nuevo para seguir sus viajes, no quería dejarla de nuevo atrás.

No quería dejar de sentirse vivo a su lado.

Sus ojos se cerraron confundidos cuando vio acercarse a un joven donde Dororo estaba viendo telas con Ume. El chico no parecía tan mayor y sonreía amablemente con Dororo, quien parecía radiante mientras reían juntos.

Curioso.

El palpitar que había comenzado a sentir desde que vio a la chica, comenzó a portarse de forma irregular.

Estaba molesto.

¿Por qué?

—Él es Ryu, es un amigo de Dororo—hablo la señora que parecía comprender que él era nuevo y no conocía a nadie—siempre ha estado enamorado de Dororo, pero ella nunca le hizo caso—hablo la mujer antes de darle una bolsa con manzanas.

Vio al chico de reojo, quien se despidió antes de seguir el camino.

No lo conocía.

Pero le caía incluso peor que el niño Hiro.

.

Dororo entrenaba incluso después de la cena, incluso después de haber ido ayudar a los aldeano, incluso después de jugar con Ume, ella entrenaba con la katana. Aprovechando su estadía ella le había pedido que le entrenara, algo que le costó aceptar ya que no quería lastimarla o herirla. Aun así logro convencerlo y habían tenido pequeños duelos de práctica. Tal vez no era tan buena como lo fue Tahomaru, pero su habilidad era bastante limpia y rápida para defenderse por sí misma.

Era impresionante.

Sabía que ella siempre fue impresionante, pero le daba algo de miedo ver cuánto había cambiado sin su persona.

Como un brote de flor, ella había florecido de forma hermosa.

La vio decir que volvería en unos minutos mientas iba a despedirse de Ume para que durmiera tranquila.

—Ella te estuvo esperando todo este tiempo—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Vio de forma indiferente a Hiro verlo fijamente, sin ninguna empatía en su rostro, algo que era mutuo. Tres semanas de convivencia no había funcionado para que ambos, de forma indirecta, compitieran por la atención de Dororo.

Dejo de pensar en su rivalidad para pensar en sus palabras.

¿Esperando?

Vio con más atención al niño ahora, claro que ya podía hablar y comunicarse de forma elocuente, pero no era algo que hiciera a menudo.

Hablaba con Dororo porque ella amaba escucharlo.

Otra gente le era más…indiferente.

—Nee-san siempre hablaba de ti, siempre diciendo que ibas a volver e incluso aprendió a usar la katana porque decía que tú la usabas…muchas veces se rompió parte de las manos solamente por su estúpida idea de estar más cerca de ti, un hombre idiota que la dejo sola—gruño lo último viéndolo con desprecio.

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, ante la idea de la niña con las manos llenas de sangre, practicando sin detenerse con la katana.

Viendo su actual nivel alcanzado en pocos años, con solo Biwamaru como maestro ocasional, demostraban una gran cantidad de esfuerzo.

¿Para estar más cerca de él?

Él había pensado que ella había seguido su vida, alegrando a los que estaban a su alrededor y brillando por su cuenta. Ella había dicho que lo había extrañado, pero no pensó que eso significara que había pensado en el constantemente como él lo hizo con ella.

Confuso.

—Me caes mal ya que ella estuvo muy triste por ti—hablo de nuevo Hiro atrayendo sus pensamientos, antes de ver a otro lado claramente incomodo—pero es obvio que ella te quiere cerca así que no hagas nada estúpido, te estoy observando—añadió antes de caminar de forma molesta.

Dororo quien acababa de aparecer por el pasillo, vio confundida cuando Hiro paso por su lado claramente molesto, antes de verle con una ceja alzada.

Él volteo a ver al suelo de tierra fuera de la casa, que podía observar por estar en ese pasillo abierto. Pensando. Aunque sus pensamientos no parecieron concentrarse mucho más cuando Dororo tomo asiento a su lado, sin decir nada, probablemente asumiendo que ambos habían discutido.

Como de costumbre.

De reojo miro las manos de la chica, que aunque había sentido que eran más rasposas que cuando niña, ahora parecían tener sentido.

Ella se había esforzado mucho durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Vas a volver a irte?—hablo de pronto Dororo causando que él girara a verle sorprendido.

Su rostro no parecía molesto o triste, solamente veía la luna llena en el cielo, con los ojos llenos de muchas emociones, pero ninguna que pudiera descifrar.

¿Irse?

Bueno una parte de él anhelaba continuar con sus viajes, desde que tenía memoria su vida había sido viajar por diferentes lugares. Primero para recuperar su cuerpo, después para encontrar lo que buscaba y ahora para ayudar a los demás que lo necesitaban.

¿Pero quería irse?

Había una parte de él que no quería marcharse, esa que encontraba sentimientos al lado de Dororo, esa parte que lo hacía sentirse humano. Muy vagamente había podido sentir esto con Mio cuando era un niño, esa sensación algo temerosa y feliz al lado de la chica con hermosa voz que no pudo ver nunca. Pero ahora con Dororo, todo siempre parecía explotar en emociones que no podía controlar.

Había estado triste en su viaje por no tenerla.

Pero ahora no sabía si quería reanudar un viaje sin ella.

Aunque al ver como estaba ella aquí, como tenía un hogar con Ume y Hiro.

No podía pedirle que partiera con su persona, ella tenía un hogar estable aquí, no podía quitarle eso.

—Eventualmente—respondió aunque no parecía feliz de decirlo.

¿Eso deseaba realmente?

La duda en su interior era preocupante.

Dororo parecía calmada, casi como si esperara esa respuesta.

—No me extraña, desde que te conocí estabas corriendo por todos lados para recuperar tu cuerpo y luego continuaste tu viaje—hablo cerrando los ojos.

No le reclamaba, ella no parecía triste o enojada por sus acciones, pero tampoco parecía feliz.

Le encantaría decirle que él sería feliz con ella viajando como antes, pero eso era muy egoísta de su parte. En su vida ya había acabado con sus deseos egoístas, ya había destruido muchas vidas.

Pero aun así.

Siempre parecía querer más.

—Ven conmigo—hablo lo que se había prometido no decir.

Se reprendió mentalmente por decir esa clase de cosas, la expresión de incredulidad de Dororo parecía reflejar sus propios pensamientos. Pero al igual que no se había detenido para recuperar su cuerpo, aunque fuera egoísta, quería estar al lado de la chica.

Al igual que su cuerpo.

Ella también le pertenecía.

—No puedo dejar a Ume y Hiro atrás, ellos están solos…sé que Hiro es asistente del médico y pronto podrá defenderse, pero Ume es muy pequeña—comenzó ella a despotricar viéndolo con rostro incrédulo.

¿No esperaba algo así de él?

Ladeo su rostro viéndola gruñir en voz alta lo idiota que él era, y durante unos instantes casi pudo verla como la niña gruñona pero divertida que fue, haciendo que en su interior creciera ese deseo de volver a estar juntos.

—Esperare—hablo deteniéndola de su vomito verbal.

Dororo volteo a verlo con incredulidad, pero él estaba convencido de que hacer. Hiro había dicho que la chica había esperado su llegada, como muchas veces en sus aventuras, siempre sabiendo que el volvería a rescatarla.

Este era su turno.

Alzando una mano la coloco en la mejilla de la chica, casi disfrutando del calor que pudo sentir al contacto, ese calor no lo había sentido antes. Cuando viajaron juntos, muchas veces imagino como se sentiría esta simple acción, se sentía demasiado bien.

—Hyakkimaru—hablo ella casi con voz ausente viéndolo fijamente.

Los ojos de Dororo eran grandes y brillantes, ya no en medio del rostro infantil, si no en el rostro juvenil de una chica que ha vivido tanto buenos como malos momentos.

Había vuelto a llamarlo por su nombre.

El palpitar creció en su interior.

—Me esperaste cinco años, puedo esperarte para viajar juntos—hablo con seguridad.

Sabía que no pasaría siempre en un mismo lugar, algo dentro de él le gustaba viajar y conocer todo aquello que no pudo de niño. Durante los siguientes años probablemente haría viajes a lugares dentro de la tierra que alguna vez fue de su padre. Pero no se alejaría mucho, vendría constantemente a este hogar, volver a ella siempre y no la dejaría sola nuevamente.

Entonces algún día ambos podrían volver a viajar juntos.

El rostro de Dororo se sonrojo levemente, antes de negar con la cabeza pero sin apartar la mano sobre su mejilla. La chica puso una de sus manos sobre la suya para evitar que la alejara.

—Hyakkimaru eres un idiota—mascullo con mirada algo molesta, pero no seria.

Parecía feliz.

Cuando ella estaba feliz, entonces él estaba feliz.

Dororo siempre fue gran parte de su felicidad.

Impulsado por un viejo recuerdo de sus viajes, acerco su rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Ella no aparto la vista y más bien pareció curiosa, hasta que ella se congelo cuando el movió la nariz sobre la suya como cuando era una niña.

Con un fuerte golpe en la frente la chica lo hizo para atrás con el rostro sonrojado.

El dolor no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?—grito ella agarrándolo por sus ropas y zarandeándolo de adelante para atrás.

No le importo que le hiciera eso, generalmente dejaba que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con su persona, porque confiaba en ella.

Aunque se mareo un poco.

—Solía hacerlo cuando eras niña—explico causando que ella se congelara.

Antes de verlo más enojada.

—Ese era el momento perfecto para un beso, ¿Por qué lo arruinaste?—gruño ella volviendo a zarandearlo con más fuerza.

Casi algo cómico.

¿Beso?

Intento registrar sus palabras en algo que tuviera sentido en su mente, pero tal vez era que aunque interactuaba con personas no interactuaba tanto, que no entendía bien el concepto de beso o que rayos ella quería que hiciera. Su rostro confundido pareció ser suficiente para que ella se detuviera, pero lo siguiera viendo con incredulidad.

Su rostro permaneció serio.

Pero ella pudo leerlo claramente.

—No sabes lo que es un beso—afirmo esta con una sonrisa incrédula.

Él volteo levemente la vista sin querer admitir que no conocía cosas aun, era vergonzoso que algo que parecía tan común para ella, fuera desconocido para él.

Ya investigaría después.

Antes de poder decir algo en su defensa, el rostro de la chica se acercó a su persona en esta ocasión. Fue raro ya que ella le había reprendido momentos antes, pero se detuvo cuando los labios de la chica tocaron suavemente los suyos liberando una extraña descarga en todo su cuerpo.

No tenía precedentes en dicha emoción, era como el rayo de un monstruo y al mismo tiempo como si toda la felicidad que la chica le provocaba, hubiera aumentado por cientos. Dororo siempre fue felicidad a su lado, siempre alegría que llenaba su interior y el más grande vinculo que tenía en estos momentos.

Pero esto era diferente.

Era.

Perfecto.

Como si todo su interior fuera llenado por fin.

La chica se alejó de él, causándole algo de decepción, a pesar de la sonrisa divertida y algo picara en su rostro que aún seguía sonrojado.

—Eso es un beso—hablo como siempre que le explicaba algo cuando él comenzó a recuperar los sentidos.

Tan normal en ella.

Aunque la mirada de la chica, tan llena de cariño y afecto, le hizo sentir que esto era algo especial. Había viajado por mucho tiempo y nunca había sentido algo parecido, tampoco es como si esto fuera algo que hubiera visto antes en los demás.

Era algo privado supuso.

Pero había algo que decidió con su poca información, le había gustado.

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?—pregunto ladeando un poco el rostro.

Dororo se sonrojo un poco más, antes de asentir de forma algo tímida, algo extraño ya que ella lo había incitado antes.

Pero ya que ella lo había hecho y con una idea casi mecánica en su mente, él fue quien acerco su rostro nuevamente a ella y junto sus labios en una segunda ocasión. Mucho mejor que la primera y con más confianza. Todo a su alrededor parecía no tener tanta importancia y el palpitar de su corazón parecía mucho más rápido.

Así que cuando se alejó de ella, viéndola sonrojada y con esa sonrisa emocionada, supo algo que siempre había sabido incluso antes de verla con sus ojos.

Dororo era bonita.

La cosa más bonita que había visto nunca.

Así que volvió hacer eso del beso una tercera vez sin pedir permiso, ella lo acepto sin quejas antes de pasar sus manos por el cuello del chico, haciendo todo más…perfecto.

Y haciendo que su corazón fuera más rápido.

Valía la pena esperar lo que tuviera que esperar para viajar con ella nuevamente, sobre todo si podía seguir haciendo esto del beso.

**Fin**

_Hyakkimaru es el husbando de temporada._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
